


Hunger

by allicya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicya/pseuds/allicya
Summary: Baekhyun spent a week at US and now he just wanted to see Jongdae immediately and spend those few hours that they had with each other before Jongdae’s flight to Japan.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> It pains me to see them in a different continents for a week and the fact that they didn’t even board the same plane to Fukuoka intensifies my pain so I wrote this to console myself.

“What time is it?” Jongdae asked sleepily, could only open one of his eyes because the other one could not cooperate with his brain, and Baekhyun just smiled at him. He didn’t mean to wake Jongdae up when he entered the room, but once he saw Jongdae’s face he couldn’t help his fingers. He traced Jongdae’s face slowly, almost sure that it was the slowest and the gentlest, mapped everything back in case there were new details on Jongdae’s face. He loved to watch Jongdae in his bare skin like this.

Baekhyun was jet lagged, but Jongdae would be leaving for Fukuoka earlier than him, so he decided to stay awake and spent his time with his favorite person instead of trying to sleep when he was sure he couldn’t sleep now, not with his brain and body was reacting actively with the person beside him.

He should never disturb Jongdae at the first place. 

But he missed Jongdae like crazy.

“7 am,” Baekhyun replied, happiness was evident in his voice as he put his fingers on Jongdae’s neck, one of his favorite place, for so many reasons.

Jongdae grunted sleepily, sighed deeply before opening the other eye to look at Baekhyun properly. He was lying on his right side and Baekhyun was there lying beside him, staring at Jongdae’s sleepy eyes. Baekhyun missed those eyes so much.

“You should go to sleep and get some rest, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispered, his voice was raspy since he himself was working non stop for his comeback. Baekhyun didn’t say anything, he just moved his fingers on Jongdae’s hair now. Jongdae’s hair was healthy black, he didn’t dye it for quite a long time to match with his comeback’s concept. Baekhyun played with a few strands, he missed playing with Jongdae’s hair. “Your pink hair is fading out.” Jongdae said while looking at Baekhyun’s hair, he wanted to hold Baekhyun too, but his limbs were still too lazy to move. So he just closed his eyes and enjoyed Baekhyun’s touches, was ready to fall back to the dreamland when suddenly he could sense that Baekhyun moved, closer to him. A soft kiss landed on Jongdae’s forehead.

“I miss you so much,” Baekhyun said too close, Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s breath on his face. Baekhyun said those words to him everyday during their video calls, Baekhyun texted him the same sentence almost every hours but nothing could beat hearing it face to face like this.

“I’m not sure if I miss you too,” Jongdae opened up his eyes again to look at Baekhyun who was pouting now, but Baekhyun knew better that Jongdae was just playing with him. 

Baekhyun played with Jongdae’s eyebrows, those pretty eyebrows and that cute mole hidden in those eyebrow. Jongdae’s eyebrows were so pretty and honest, it mirrored Jongdae’s emotions perfectly and Baekhyun loved them so much.

So he leaned forward again, and gave each eyebrow a kiss. Jongdae closed his eyes with a smile, and those eyebrows moved beautifully.

“Okay, maybe I miss you too,” Jongdae said, his voice was now clearer, and he looked at Baekhyun again. Baekhyun couldn’t stand it anymore, so he peppered Jongdae’s faces with kisses. Jongdae was laughing happily now, as he grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulder, not really wanted Baekhyun to stop and rested his hand there when Baekhyun went for his lips and started to kiss him deeply. 

The last seven days were crazy for both of them. Jongdae’s schedule was packed everyday to the point that he couldn’t text Baekhyun to wish him a safe flight because he had a radio show to attend at that time. And don’t let him begin with the different timezones. Baekhyun wished him good morning when it was already night at Seoul, and they couldn’t talk much since Jongdae had to sleep early for his schedule on the next day.

This was the first time that they were thousand miles apart from each other for this long, after they established their relationship, after Jongdae halted the promotion in China.

Usually it would be just a few days visit for photoshoots or event, but now it was for a promotion and soon it would be for a tour, Baekhyun’s schedule was seriously packed. Jongdae had no idea he would miss Baekhyun crazily like this. 

Junmyeon did check on him a few times, even went to his recording. “I know you prefer Baekhyun to come but bear with me. You look horrible now that Baekhyun isn’t around anyway.” Junmyeon tried to cheer Jongdae up. Maybe he did look terrible without Baekhyun.

“He’ll not create any problem there, right?” Jongdae asked nervously. He knew Baekhyun could lead, Baekhyun was a great leader. Jongdae watched any live streaming that he could despite the different timezones. The showcase, the premier, the interviews. Baekhyun even spoke English flawlessly live on national TV. “Baekhyun did so well,” Jongdae commented to no one while sitting on the couch, only to realize that he was the only one left at that floor. 

Baekhyun always cheered for Jongdae whenever he had some free time, telling him to do well and to stop worrying of everything. He felt bad for not being there for Jongdae when Jongdae was so supportive for his solo debut before. He thanked Sehun probably for a thousand times already when Sehun volunteered to become the MC for Jongdae’s showcase since Jongdae intended to do it alone at the beginning, and he promised to treat Sehun anything when they had free time later.

“Have a safe flight and go meet your beloved one directly from the airport,” Sehun called him before he boarded the plane back to Seoul. “He didn’t eat dinner for a few days already, he just went straight to bed so bring some food too.”

Baekhyun was the one to pull away first, so overwhelmed by his own emotions. He missed this, he missed everything, he missed Jongdae. If he could bring Jongdae together with him, he would. They always stayed together at any time and distance was never a question. But this was different.

“I’m gone for a week and you’re already not sure if you miss me or not, I can’t even imagine if I’m away for a month,” Baekhyun said as he touched Jongdae’s cheekbones. Did Jongdae lose some weight? So Sehun wasn’t lying when he said Jongdae didn’t eat dinner? He wasn’t sure if Jongdae looked tired or was it because of his sleepiness but he hated it if Jongdae didn’t eat anything. Foreign people was kind to Baekhyun, he ate a lot of new stuffs, and he could eat often in the US since the management fed them well so he managed to maintain his weight despite the crazy schedule. He moved his hand to Jongdae’s stomach and frowned with how flat those area was. “Why did you skip dinner? Sehun told me so don’t try to lie to me.” He pinched Jongdae’s stomach and Jongdae was quick to slap his arm.

“I already ate at Daegu last night, an early dinner before the fansign begin.” Jongdae answered and closed his eyes again, he didn’t want to listen to Baekhyun’s nagging so early in the morning. Baekhyun pinched Jongdae’s again, and harder this time. “Baekhyun!” He glared at Baekhyun who was back with his pouting games. Jongdae missed those pouts, but he wouldn’t admit it, not now. 

“You’re so thin, I literally pinch air,” Baekhyun whined, back to play with Jongdae’s hair again.

“If I’m thin then you’re super skinny.” Jongdae replied and turned his body so he could lay flat on the bed now. 

“My weight stays the same. You’re the one that I’m worried about now.” Baekhyun moved closer to Jongdae’s body, finally could see every angle of Jongdae’s face properly with the help of the sunlight that slowly brightened the room.

“I’ll eat a lot at Japan. You must eat with me,” Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s cheek, maybe Baekhyun really maintained his weight since those favorite chubby cheeks of his were still there.

“What should we eat there? Shabu shabu?” Baekhyun asked, he took Jongdae’s fingers and kissed them, one by one.

“Anything. As long as I’m with you,” Jongdae whispered and gave Baekhyun a smile, it took Baekhyun’s sanity away.

“Glad I’m not the only one desperate here,” Baekhyun leaned in and gave him another kiss, simple and sweet, nothing too demanding.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s face sweetly when he pulled away, Baekhyun looked tired so he traced those lines under Baekhyun’s eyes and Baekhyun took that opportunity to kiss Jongdae’s palm. “You said that you’re single on that talk show,” Jongdae suddenly pinched Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun groaned in pain. “I mention you as often as I can in those fansigns, even when the question wasn’t about you and you repaid me like that? Can you at least not lying with confidence? You think I like watching that?” Jongdae finally let out his feelings. 

“Watch again properly!” Baekhyun snatched Jongdae’s fingers from his ears and hold it tightly. “I even looked at the others before answering those questions. Kind of hoping they’ll answer it but they didn’t so of course I have to answer it!”

“You’re gone for 7 days and suddenly you’re single,” Jongdae said it before turning his head to the window, refused to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun loved this Jongdae, the sulking Jongdae since Jongdae only shown this side of him to selected people, and he loved to entertain this sulking Jongdae. He moved, placed himself on top of Jongdae’s body and tried to angle Jongdae’s head so that Jongdae would look at him. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun called him softly, Jongdae still didn’t want to look at him so he kissed the corner of Jongdae’s lips.

Jongdae responsed by biting his own lower lip, hiding it, Baekhyun shouldn’t get away this easily. Baekhyun chuckled, Jongdae would totally be the end of him. “Kim Jongdae,” he kissed the other corner of Jongdae’s lips. “I love you 3000.”

That seemed to do the magic, Jongdae’s lips curled to form into the kitten curl that Baekhyun loved so much, and Jongdae’s hearty laughter filled the silent room. Baekhyun smiled when he saw this, _this_, he missed this so much, something that he couldn’t find at other countries no matter how many days he looked for it. Because this was something that only Jongdae had.

“I really don’t know how to reply,” Jongdae said with a smile on his face. He chose to reply by giving a quick peck on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Come on, give me your best come back,” Baekhyun challenged, their lips touched and he loved this feeling, this privilege.

“To the person that I love...what should we do about...tonight?” Jongdae hesitated but he said it anyway. Baekhyun was grinning widely as he gave a kiss on Jongdae’s nose, he loved this man so much. “I’ll ask the manager if I can come with them to pick you up tonight.”

“I want to say you don’t have to but honestly I would love to see your face immediately after touch down,” Baekhyun replied while biting Jongdae’s lower lip lightly.

“We can bring the managers and Jongin together to our date,” Jongdae joked, his eyes were sparkling with happiness. Baekhyun wanted to suggest something else, but he was tired and three days concert were waiting for them starting tomorrow so he bit Jongdae’s lip again to stop his own words. He would suggest that after they finished their concerts at Fukuoka, he promised himself.

Baekhyun angled his face and kissed Jongdae properly now. “Okay, but you’re staying in my room tonight,” he said it between kisses, didn’t want to leave Jongdae’s mouth, didn’t want to leave Jongdae.

“Overdue cuddles?” Jongdae asked, not really concentrating on his words, he couldn’t, so he pushed Baekhyun’s lightly to concentrate on Baekhyun’s eyes. “Not more than that. I’m tired and I know you’re tired too.”

Baekhyun pouted. “I almost suggest it to you just now. I know you’ll disagree.”

“You might be an Iron Man, Baekhyun, but I’m just a normal man with limited energy,” Jongdae joked and nipped Baekhyun’s lower lip. He hugged Baekhyun tightly, their legs were a mess together as he slid his toes between Baekhyun’s ankle bone and Baekhyun took that as the cue to kiss Jongdae passionately, no more words.

It might be a minute, or five, or ten. They didn’t care, for they knew they didn’t have much time left. Junmyeon could knock on the door any time now to tell Jongdae to get ready for their flight.

Apparently Jongdae’s stomach was the one that made that call, when suddenly it growled loudly, in the middle of their kissing session. Baekhyun smiled when he listened to that, wanted to pull away but Jongdae kept chasing his lips, and truthfully Baekhyun didn’t want to stop too, so they continued to drink from each other. But Jongdae’s stomach made another sound after that and Baekhyun leaned away properly this time.

Jongdae sighed, he was definitely hungry for so many things now. He was hungry for food, and he was definitely hungry for Baekhyun. He was so conflicted to choose which one and Baekhyun could read the dilemma on Jongdae’s face. Cute, so he kissed Jongdae one last time before he moved himself to sit beside Jongdae, crossing his legs on the bed. He patted Jongdae’s stomach playfully, which earned a frown from Jongdae.

“I brought you pizza from US. Complimentary from the airline. Let me reheat it for you.”

“But I still want to spend some time with you,” Jongdae whined and Baekhyun was extremely fond of him. He tugged Jongdae’s arm, ordering him to sit too which Jongdae hesitantly followed.

“I love you,” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae onto his lap and hugged Jongdae’s waist tightly as he rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “I love you so much,” he kissed Jongdae’s neck and Jongdae giggled, it was tickling but he loved it anyway so he hugged Baekhyun too and trailed his fingers along Baekhyun’s spine bones. Baekhyun was his home, and finally all of those tiredness in these 7 days was gone when Baekhyun finally back in his arms.

“I love you too. So much,” Jongdae replied, he held Baekhyun’s face to look at him properly, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. They looked at each other for a while, sated enough with just each other’s presences, the short time that they had but they cherished so much.

Jongdae didn’t mind waiting for Baekhyun for days, for he knew Baekhyun would always return to him like this, he knew distance was nothing compared to what they felt for each other.

They could hear Chanyeol’s voice loud and clear outside, asking who brought pizzas there so early in the morning. Baekhyun opened his mouth to shout back and answer Chanyeol’s question but Jongdae was quicker. He held Baekhyun’s neck firmly with his fingers and stole another kiss, Baekhyun gasped since he didn’t see it coming and Jongdae used that to invade further, to taste Baekhyun better.

After all, he already decided to satisfy his hunger for Baekhyun, rather than for food.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I can’t believe it too that I finally wrote something that is canon compliant lol. As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
